csavfandomcom-20200214-history
Rachel Woods
Rachel Woods (born March 9, 1985) is an American singer, dancer, songwriter, model, and businesswoman. She became known by her two successful talk shows, The Rachel Woods Show and The D.I.V.A Show, and was later even more famous for her multiplatinum albums, Revolution (2013) and Lilith (2015) as well for her multimillionaire fragrances business. In only five years, Woods turned into one of the most famous persons worldwide, releasing the worldwide hits "Bossy", "Maneater", "Gimme More", "Make It Juicy" and "Beautiful Sinner". Along with Christine Harding and Lenna, Woods signed a contract with Pepsi in 2013 and released a promotional single called "What You Waiting 4?", made exclusively for a commercial. The song peaked at number one in many charts, including the US Billboard Hot 100. Woods is also known for being the singing the 2014 FIFA World Cup theme, the multiplatinum single, "Olé". She's married to the football player, Gerard Piquet, since 2014. In 2017 she released her highly anticipated fourth album, Lethal Poison, but its promotion was canceled not long after the launch due to several reasons. In 2018 she released her fifth album, Animalistic, and embarked on the Animalistic World Tour. Life and career 1985-2010: Early life, CSAV Idol and TV show host Rachel Woods was born in Jersey City and was always a top student in high school. Always dreaming about being a big artist, she joined many musical activities during her school days. Dedicated, charismatic, and always a natural leader, Woods stood out and was very popular among friends. In 2010, at the age of 25, she tried her chance at the CSAV Idol, and made it to the semi-finals, placing in the fourth position, being eliminated right before the Top 3. Due to her popularity and charisma on the show, Woods was offered a contract by ABC to be the host of her own primetime TV show. The Rachel Woods Show performed poorly on the rating and was canceled after its first season. However, Woods managed to get a new contract with NBC to host a daytime show called The D.I.V.A Show, which was a huge success, thanks to its funny skits, full of bloopers, and controversy, such as the "Shameless" segue, which she used to interview celebrities asking questions about sex and sexuality. The show was also benefited by starting right after the Ellen Degeneres Show, which has big ratings. Woods created and spread many catchphrases such as "Statue!" and "I'm dizzy", captivating the audience with her hysterical laughter. 2011-2014: TRL, debut album and Revolution Woods decided to end The D.I.V.A Show after two seasons after receiving a proposal to host the TRL CSAV alongside with Kate Logan and her boyfriend, at that time, McLovin. TRL CSAV ratings were boosted after that, and by working on MTV, Woods managed to make great connections and signed with the now bankrupt Fach Records. She started recording some music and later released a series of promotional singles, which were "Bombastic Love", "Never Falling", which peaked at #1 at the Billboard CSAV two times in a row, "My BFF" and "Party All the Time". Due to the impact of the songs on the digital charts, Woods was invited to be the opening act for Natasha Lewis' Double the Double Tour. Seeing the growing public interest, with a huge publicity stunt, the bankrupt label Fach Records promoted a surprise tour, the Secret In The Box, without revealing the main artist until the first date. With no album released, Woods performed new songs and caused lots of buzz on the worldwide press. "Is Rachel Woods about to release her first studio album?", was the main question asked by the media. The answer came a few time later, with the release of Epic in 2012. The bubblegum pop album made some big hits like "Superficial", "On Top Of The World", "Dignity" and "Bossy". After the success, the label saw that it was the exact moment to put some more professional work and investment on her for the follow-up album. In 2013, Woods released her highest selling album to date, Revolution. which had nine singles released from its standard version. Revolution got an aggressive, sexy, edgy, and dark style, and caused a little controversy - including the most famous one, on Egypt. The album received a huge promotion, which included performances at the desert and strategic points in the United States. One of the most memorable moments was the performance at the top of the Sphynx - not the Egyptian one, though, it was from a hotel in Las Vegas. "Maneater", the second single was considered the biggest hit from the album and it is, until today, one of Woods' biggest hits on the charts and the favorite from most fans. The album also included huge duets with Christine Harding, Francis Leverett and will.i.am. Revolution was a huge success, selling approximately 6 million copies and reached a total of 10 million singles sold. The success of the album helped Woods get a contract with Pepsi, for a campaign along with Christine Harding and Lenna. The three singers released the number one single "What You Waiting 4?". Woods also went on her first world tour with Revolution. The tour lasted eight months, becoming the biggest tour of 2014. The singer quickly became an A-List name on her label, as she turned into the sensation of pop music. Revolution even won as "Album Of the Year" at the 2014's Grammy Awards. At that same year, Woods released a special version of the album, which produced four more singles, including "Firestarter" and "Make It Juicy" (feat. Duchess), as well as "Olé", the official song for the 2014 FIFA World Cup. After the end of Revolution promotion, Woods took some time to live her personal life, and got married to the football player Gerard Piquet, with whom she had her first child, Connor. 2015-2017: Lilith, Lethal Poison and career break While dedicating her time to being a mother, Woods started working on her extremely anticipated third studio album. The singer spent over 8 months in the studio and with no further delays, released her comeback single, "Supernova" at the 2015 MTV Video Music Awards. Exploring the biblical theme and playing the sinner part, Woods returned to the spotlight with a new image and a new alter-ego for the album: Lilith, the first woman created by God and banished from the Garden of Eden. Woods used and abused of millions of investments assigned by her label, receiving great video production and promoting at many TV shows with live performances. As big as "Maneater", the second single from the album, "Beautiful Sinner" became one of Woods' remarkable songs worldwide, with its choreography turning viral on the internet. With four hit singles, Woods got on the road with her third tour - second worldwide -, kicking it off in Australia, to keep promoting the Lilith album. The tour was a success with many sold out dates, and even though the album didn't sell as much as the previous ones, it still reached expressive numbers. During the Lilith tour, Woods felt inspired and started writing and recording music for her new album. In 2017 she released the first single off the album, "Falling". The song received mixed reviews from critics, with some praising it's refined production and Woods' vocals, and others saying it felt like a step backward, even saying the song could easily be part of her debut album. One week before the release of the album, "Poison" was released as the second single off it, receiving critical acclaim. The album, Lethal Poison, was released on April 21, with a huge TV special broadcasted on ABC at that same night. The album debuted atop of the US Billboard 200 and was expected to match the sales of her previous releases with the help of streaming. However, things went downhill when the album promotion was suddenly canceled and the era was finished because of medical advice. According to Woods, she was feeling so stressed by releasing three huge albums with almost no rest, that her body completely shut down. The singer stated that she was feeling terrible headaches every day, all day, and she even passed out before a performance. On May 15, Interscope released a CD plus DVD version of the album containing music videos for every song. 2018-Present: Animalistic On May 26, 2018, Woods released "Mad Love", the lead single off her new album Animalistic. The single became a smash hit in the US but faced a little backlash from the critics, who said it was one of her most generic songs to date. However, the era ended up becoming a mess according to the fans. Woods started some kind of countdown to the album releasing one song per week, accompanied with the music video, until the album's release. After Animalistic was released, it had no official single, as all of it was already out. Some songs, such as "Ain't Gonna Sleep Tonight" and "Girls" achieved good numbers on YouTube and Spotify. On October 15, Woods embarked on her first world tour in three years. The Animalistic World Tour features a jungle theme, and is causing a lot of comparison with Natasha Lewis' Off the Map World Tour. On top of that, ticket sales are very slow and many shows aren't sold out, unlike her previous tours. However, the tour was well received by the critics, who said the singer is bringing a lot of energy to the stage. On November 25, Woods stated through her Instagram account that she's leaving Interscope Records, and is now signed with Capitol Records. Discography Studio albums: * Epic ''(2012) * ''Revolution ''(2013, reissued in 2014 as [[Revolution Firestarter|''Revolution Firestarter]]) * Lilith ''(2015) * ''Lethal Poison ''(2017) * [[Animalistic|''Animalistic]]'' ''(2018) Tours * Secret in the Box Tour (2012) * Revolution Tour (2014) * Beautiful Sinner Tour (2016) * Animalistic World Tour (2018) Category:2010